


Шотландец

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: Harry Hole Series - Jo Nesbø, The Snowman (2017), X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Вместо инспектора Сульнес Гуннар Хаген отправил на поиски Харри кое-кого другого. Идея возникла благодаря сцене в аэропорту из романа “Леопард” Ю Несбе.Написано для команды Cherik+Fassavoy 2018 на ЗФБ.





	Шотландец

Весь день Харри не покидало чувство, что за ним следят. 

С тех пор, как проиграл на «Хэппи Вэлли», Харри стал осторожнее. Он знал, что его ищут. Сначала Херман Клюйт, а потом и «Триада», которая перекупила его долг. Но даже «Триада» не могла найти Харри в гонконгском муравейнике так быстро.

И все-таки он решил проверить. Приостановился возле «Ролекса» на Моди-Роуд, сделал вид, что рассматривает витрины. Черная обшарпанная «Тойота» ехала за ним по пятам. Она не замедлила ход - проехала дальше и исчезла за перекрестком.

Харри зашел в магазин с безделушками. Улыбнулся скучающему китайцу, перевел дух. Черт, невозможность выпить или хотя бы затянуться гашишем делали нервным. 

Второй раз ощущение, будто он насекомое, за которым через лупу наблюдает коллекционер-энтомолог, посетило его в «Ли Юане». Харри несложно было проткнуть булавкой. Двухметровый силуэт, подсвеченный лампами дневного цвета, — прекрасная цель. Харри приподнял голову от чашки с лапшой — коридор был пуст. 

С тех пор Харри уже не мог успокоиться. Он, как всегда, купил гашиш на площади, заставил себя не оглядываться, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Кто за ним следит? «Триада»? Гоняться за жертвами было не в их духе. Мафия действовала прямо и безжалостно. Местная полиция? Вряд ли полицейские начали бы играть с опустившимся наркоманом в кошки-мышки.

Вечером Харри вернулся в блок «Н». Он поднимался не на лифте, а по лестнице — бесконечной, узкой и неудобной, словно оставшейся от средневекового замка и перевезенной сюда английскими колонизаторами. Впрочем, мусор — пачки с цветными иероглифами и кофейная гуща — был вполне себе современным. 

Холодная капля конденсата попала Харри за воротник. Он вздрогнул. Лампа над квадратом лестничной клетки, висящая на двух полувырванных проводах, мигнула и погасла. Харри оказался в кромешной тьме. 

Ощупью он нашел дверь, ведущую на ресепшн. Толкнул ее, выбрался в освещенный холл. Шум телевизора, кондиционеров и говорящих на смеси английского и урду пакистанцев был похож на жужжание роя мух.

Но что-то казалось крайне необычным. Харри доверял интуиции — она никогда его не подводила. Странный зуд в позвоночнике подсказал ему немедленно уходить. Харри медлил, осматривая зал, желая понять, что выбилось из привычной картины. 

И он увидел его — того, кто не вписывался в «Чунгкинг Мэншн». Мужчина, белокожий, между тридцатью и сорока годами, стоит спиной ко входу и лицом к портье. Говорит, судя по губам портье, на кантонском. Коренастая фигура, широкие плечи — Харри прикинул, что в нынешнем изможденном состоянии с таким человеком справиться будет непросто. 

Ноги, тем временем, сами искали путь назад. Харри вышел на лестницу, вслепую побежал наверх. Отсчитывал этажи, пока на седьмом снова не попал в полосу горящих ламп. Он прыгал через три ступени за раз и не остановился, когда нога приземлилась во что-то мягкое и зловонное. На одиннадцатом этаже Харри выскочил в коридор и стремглав пересек его по направлению к хостелу, где жил.

Никто не обратил внимания на запыхавшегося иностранца. На соседней крыше, куда можно было выйти прямо с крошечного балкона, курили африканцы. У стойки администрации портье бросил на Харри ничего не выражающий взгляд. За перегородками в комнате отдыхали рабочие после смены — Харри слышал отрывистую болтовню на незнакомом ему языке. 

Он отыскал рюкзак. Распахнув шкаф, начал выгребать из него футболки и джинсы. Сердце стучало, как бешеное. Харри вспомнил о дыхательных техниках, которые использует спецназ, — о них рассказывали на курсах в Чикаго. Харри вдохнул и начал считать: раз, два, три. Где-то вдалеке в такт секундам капала в железную раковину вода. Харри медленно выдохнул. Его руки, вздрагивая, сжимали разбухший рюкзак и тянули застрявшую собачку молнии на себя. Раз, два, три. Кто-то спокойно шел по коридору. Каждый шаг был чуть громче предыдущего. 

Под матрасом у Харри хранились деньги. Немного, ведь у него не было замка, чтобы закрыть дверь — у него даже не было двери, только ширма. Любой постоялец мог при желании их найти. 

Деньги были спрятаны в целлофан и лежали под старой футболкой «Guns N’ Roses». 

Левая вьетнамка Харри скользнула по бетонному полу. Харри посмотрел вниз — к подошве прилип гнилой, но еще красный раздавленный помидор. 

Сверток с деньгами с трудом поместился в рюкзак. Харри снова дернул застежку — собачка оторвалась. За его спиной стало мертвенно тихо. Он больше не слышал шагов. 

Холодная сталь нежно, словно целуя, прикоснулась к коротко стриженному затылку Харри.

— Не шевелись, — сказал голос. — Подними руки.

Харри сделал, как велели. На него накатило равнодушие — он разве что жалел, что не успел выкурить свой последний комок гашиша. Или попрощаться со ждавшим его на дне фляге Джимом Бимом. Очень далеко отсюда, в Осло. Позвонить Сестренышу, поговорить с отцом. Подумать еще немного о той, с кем больше никогда не увидится. Об Олеге. 

Металл прочертил линию против роста волос — казалось, кожа схватилась инеем. 

— Guns N’ Roses, — сообщили сзади. — Как символично. У меня есть пистолет, где же мы возьмем розу? 

Это был очень странный голос. Изменчивый, с неясным акцентом, будто его обладатель менял страны и языки, как рубашки — теплый, закругленный, убаюкивающий. Голос, который проводит Харри в другой мир. 

— Что тебе надо? Я знаю, что должен. Но у меня нет денег. 

— Бери вещи. Не оборачивайся. Поднимайся.

Харри взял порванный рюкзак за лямку. Неизвестный, все так же держа Харри на мушке, подтолкнул его в сторону лестницы. Что ж, стало быть, еще один мусорный рейд. Между пятым и седьмым этажом не горят лампы — значит, можно будет неожиданно ударить незнакомца в пах, попытаться скрыться. Затеряться в трущобах. 

Харри прошел мимо ряда дверей, оставляя за собой мокрые следы помидора на подошве. Спиной он чувствовал чужое тепло. Еще немного — и они с незнакомцем окажутся на лестничном пролете, дарующем Харри шанс на спасение.

Но ладонь, лежащая на его плече, мягким толчком направила Харри дальше по коридору. 

*** 

— Удобно, не дует? Может, переключить кондиционер на другой режим?

Харри хмыкнул. Человек с акцентом, оказавшийся рыжим бородачом с по-северному бледной кожей, провел его по лабиринтам зданий в место, гордо именующее себя отелем, заставил спустить джинсы и приковать себя наручниками к решетке на окне. Сам бородач положил пистолет на туалетный столик, снял джинсовку и наручные часы и с хрустом размял ладони. 

— Если тебе нужны деньги, то я уже все сказал. У меня нет ста пятидесяти тысяч долларов. 

— А это что? — бородач развернул футболку, и Харри увидел две застиранные, но еще четкие розы. Зашелестели купюры. — Тут только на дозу хватит. 

Обнаженная задница Харри начала покрываться гусиной кожей. Он перенес вес с колена на колено. Наверное, если бы мужик пришел за деньгами, он уже давно выдернул бы Харри пару ногтей. Если же ему не лень устраивать весь этот спектакль, возможно, «Триада» продала Харри какому-то фетишисту.

— Нравится? — спросил Харри.

Вместо ответа ему под нос подставили очень знакомую красную книжку. 

— Наверняка узнаешь.

— Откуда у тебя мой паспорт? Ты кто?

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — губы в рыжеватых зарослях растянулись в улыбке. — Я выкупил твой долг. 

Харри облокотился на подушку, надеясь, что это снимет часть напряжения с вытянутых вперед рук.

— Я от Гуннара Хагена. Он попросил нас тебя найти.

— Кого «вас»?

— Нашу организацию. Никто не хотел, конечно, тобой заниматься, но кое-кто из верхов задолжал Хагену услугу. Еще с тех времен, когда они оба служили в секретном подразделении. В итоге отправили меня, потому что я знаю Гонконг. 

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — спросил Харри. 

— Это не секрет. Я договорился с «Триадой», чтобы тебя оставили в покое. 

— Спасибо, но я об этом не просил. 

— Неважно, — Джеймс подошел ближе и посмотрел Харри в глаза. — Есть задание — есть исполнение. 

— То, что ты меня сюда привел, — тоже часть исполнения? 

— Наша организация, Харри, отличается тем, что у каждого есть свой прайс-лист. Мы не воруем, но берем свое. К нам обращаются, когда не остается другой возможности. 

— И в твоем прайс-листе стоит список задниц.

Джеймс добродушно рассмеялся.

— Можно сказать и так. Кроме того, ты же должен как-то отработать паспорт. 

В ногах Харри ощутил покалывание, с каким затекают обездвиженные конечности. На пробу Харри подвигал левой — нет, если он ей ударит, то упадет. Джеймс приблизился. Под тонким свитером, обтягивающем его, как вторая кожа, бугрились накачанные мышцы. 

От него пахло табаком с легкой сладковатой ноткой марихуаны. Рука, которую он положил прямо на ягодицу Харри, была обжигающе-горячей. 

— Где палец потерял? — осведомился Джеймс таким голосом, словно решил завести светский разговор.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бывший коп. Старая история.

— Не бывший, насколько мне известно.

Теплые крупные пальцы погладили сжавшийся от прохлады анус. 

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь думать, что я лишаю тебя чести и все такое? Лучше постарайся получить удовольствие. 

— Раз тебе известно про мою работу, — сказал Харри в подушку, — ты, наверное, знаешь, что я гетеросексуал. 

— Парень, меня это совсем не волнует.

Джеймс отошел к столику. Харри было неловко это признавать, но при таком холоде прикосновение горячей ладони даже было приятно. Джеймс кивнул на пистолет, намекая, что сопротивляться нет никакого смысла, и открыл один из ящиков стола. 

— Мы делаем наше дело аккуратно, — он помахал красной книжкой, а потом — маленьким тюбиком. — Советую тебе расслабиться и расставить ноги шире.

*** 

— Ты знаешь, Хоул, — заявил Джеймс, выдавливая остатки смазки, — что презервативы могут быть невероятно прочными? Они вмещают несколько литров воды и выдерживают удары током. 

— Меня зовут Холе. 

Джеймс ухмыльнулся. 

Следующие слова Харри не услышал из-за собственного стона. 

— ...так что тебе совсем не нужно опасаться, что презерватив не выдержит такой маленький объем. 

— Что?

Джеймс не ответил. Только теперь Харри в полной мере почувствовал широту его ладони — когда эта самая ладонь погрузилась в него до сустава большого пальца. Указательный тер простату. Харри показалось, что его, как презерватив, пропустили через испытание электрическим током. 

Он выгнулся в пояснице — просто чтобы снизить нагрузку на позвоночник. В животе постепенно — словно морской прилив — собиралось напряжение. Харри стонал, слыша себя как будто со стороны. Бедра ныли, в то время как чувствительность ниже колен пропала. Все чувства соединялись в одной точке — там, где нежные ткани растягивались крепкими шершавыми пальцами. 

— Вижу, ты неплохо справляешься, — Джеймс заглянул вниз. — Я даже чувствую себя польщенным. 

— Это просто нереализованное желание, — буркнул Харри. — Не обольщайся. 

Но совсем скоро все кончилось. Прилив захлестнул Харри, его понесло по волнам. Голова кружилась, каждая мышца тела дрожала. Харри думал, что навсегда запомнит отупляющую простоту этого момента — гудение кондиционера, две красные полустертые розы, запах чужого мужчины и брызги спермы на постельном белье. Джеймс за его спиной удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

Харри почувствовал вибрацию пола. Если бы не она, он даже не заметил бы легких шагов. Джеймс сделал круг по номеру, снова пошарил в ящике. Раздался шелест упаковки. 

Харри покосился назад. 

— Ты же не думал, что я тебя так брошу? 

Джеймс положил на стол маленький квадратный пакетик. А то, что из него извлек, ловко развернул пальцами чистой руки.

Презерватив, вспомнил Харри, может выдерживать до нескольких литров воды. Презерватив также мог прекрасно выдержать одну маленькую красную книжку, к тому же скрученную в трубочку. 

Джеймс размазал лубрикант с пальцев по заполненному презервативу. 

— Теперь ты можешь отправиться домой.

— Спасибо, — просипел Харри. 

— Дыши. 

Джеймс протолкнул презерватив глубже, оставив снаружи только завязанный узлом кончик. После он почти осторожно подтянул трусы с колен Харри на его задницу и застегнул джинсы. 

— Мне придется сделать тебе укол, — сказал он. — Прости, не хочу разбить тебе физиономию, если сниму наручники и ты полезешь драться. Предпочитаю безопасные отступления.

— Что теперь? — глухо спросил Харри.

— Я вложил бумажку с номером телефона между страницей с фотографией и обложкой.

Джеймс убрал использованный шприц в карман.

— Скажешь мне свою фамилию на прощание? 

— Вот уж не жди. Но среди своих я известен как Шотландец. 

— Шотландец? — переспросил Харри. — Где мне тебя найти?

— Позвони, и я найду тебя сам. До встречи в Осло. 

Вскоре Харри уже не чувствовал ничего. Он парил в невесомости, и как раз тогда в соседском номере на полную мощность включили песню, исполняемую вокалистом группы Hanoi Rocks Майклом Монро: 

ain’t it fun when you’re always on the run  
ain’t it fun when your friends despise what you’ve become  
ain’t it fun when you get so high that you just can’t come  
ain’t it fun when you know that you’re gonna die young?

Что ж, теперь, раз у него есть паспорт, Харри еще вернется в Норвегию.


End file.
